poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Troubadour's Narration
Woman: Set dresser to the stage.   Man: CHECK LIGHTS.  Hey, where's that turtle with my narrator?   Troubadour: ♪ SINGING, SINGING, SINGING, SINGING ALL DAY LONG ♪  ♪ WHEN I'M SINGING, THERE IS NOTHING THAT IS WRONG ♪  ♪ MUSKETEERS, HEY! ♪  Ooh! (Hides himself and comes out)  (whispers) ♪ LA LA LA LA LA ♪   Woman: Talent to the set, please.   Man: WE'RE LIVE IN 60 SECONDS.   Troubadour: 60 seconds!   Woman: WHERE'S THE NARRATOR?   Troubadour: MONSIEUR NARRATOR. MONSIEUR NARRATOR!  M-M-MONSIEUR! MONSIEUR, IT IS TIME!  UH!  GROANS  AH, MONSIEUR. PARDONNEZ-MOI. BUT TODAY IS THE DAY, RIGHT, MONSIEUR?  BECAUSE YOU PROMISED I CAN SING MY SONGS  ABOUT THE MUSKETEERS, RIGHT?  AHEM  ♪ ALL FOR ONE-- ♪  HEY! HUH? UH!  BUT, MONSIEUR, YOU PROMISED. AH! OH, NO, NO.  NO, NO, NO. MONSIEUR. MONSIEUR. MONSIEUR, WAIT! WAIT!  THE STAGE IS--  (Narrator falls) THIS WAY. Man: LET'S HAVE SOME QUIET, PEOPLE.  5 SECONDS TO AIR.  CUE MUSIC.  AND...ACTION! Woman: WHAT'S THAT TURTLE DOING?   Man: WHERE'S THE NARRATOR?  SHH! WE'RE LIVE. JUST GO WITH IT.  HEY, YOU. DON'T JUST SIT THERE LIKE A TURTLE.  DO SOMETHING!  YOU'RE ON CAMERA!  FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, SAY SOMETHING! Troubadour:  NERVOUSLY  ALLO. Man: TELL THE STORY.   Troubadour: AH... AHEM  TODAY, I WILL TELL YOU THE STORY OF... DORAEMON'S ADVENTURES OF... ♪ DA DA DA! ♪  THE THREE MUSKETEERS!  THIS IS MY FAVORITE VERSION-- THE ONE WITH PICTURES. AND, OF COURSE, MY SONGS. HA HA HA!  OUR STORY BEGINS... IN THE GUTTER,  WHERE POOR YOUNG STREET URCHINS MICKEY, DONALD, AND GOOFY  STRUGGLED TO SURVIVE.  ZUT ALORS! BAD GUYS.  WILL ANYONE DEFEND THESE INNOCENT CHILDREN?  ANYONE! ANYONE! ANYONE!  WELL, ANYONE?  HA HA! THE ROYAL MUSKETEERS!  YES!  AND AFTER THE DUST SETTLES,  A KINDLY MUSKETEER GIVES MICKEY A GIFT.  HA HA! DON'T WORRY, MICKEY. YOU'LL GROW INTO IT.  FROM THAT DAY ON, MICKEY, DONALD, AND GOOFY  DREAMED OF BEING GREAT MUSKETEERS.  AH, BUT AS THE YEARS PASSED,  THEIR DREAM WAS STILL AS FAR AWAY AS EVER.  YOU SEE, BEFORE THEIR DREAM CAN COME TRUE,  OUR THREE HEROES MUST LEARN THE REAL MEANING  OF THE MUSKETEER CREED-- ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!  AND I JUST HAPPEN TO HAVE A SONG ABOUT THIS!  HA HA HA!   (Horses Neighing)  Musketeers: ♪ ALL FOR ONE, HEY! ♪   ♪ ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL ♪   ♪ MUSKETEERS SING ♪  ♪ ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL ♪   ♪ IF YOU DARE TO ♪   ♪ CROSS OUR PATH, PREPARE TO FALL ♪   ♪ 'CAUSE WE'LL FIGHT YOU, ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL ♪  ♪ AND ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL ♪   ♪ AND ALL FOR ONE AND ALL ♪   ♪ SO, IF YOU THINK YOU'D CARE TO ♪   ♪ KICK SOME DERRIERE, YOU ♪   ♪ KNOW THAT AS A MUSKETEER, YOU'D BE SO FEARSOME ♪   ♪ IF YOU BELIEVE YOU'RE MANLY ♪   ♪ COME AND JOIN OUR FAMILY ♪  ♪ SOON WE'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE A MUSKETEER ♪   Mickey: AW, LOOK AT THEM, FELLAS. THAT'S GONNA BE US OUT THERE SOMEDAY. I JUST KNOW IT. Goofy: I CAN'T WAIT. Donald: YEAH. ME, TOO. ♪ ALL FOR ONE, ALL MEN OF HONOR, HEAR MY CALL ♪   ♪ MUSKETEERS SING ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL ♪   ♪ ALL FOR ONE, HEY! ♪  ♪ ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL ♪   ♪ ALL FOR ONE ♪   ♪ AND ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL ♪   ♪ AND ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL ♪  ♪ AND ALL FOR ONE AND ALL ♪   Troubadour: ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts